The Potion of Marriage
by Widkama
Summary: The big day is finally here. Simon and Isabelle are getting married; but Jace just cannot keep his antics to himself. What happens when a prank has Simon doubting everything he thought to be true. Will things get sorted out before it's time to stand at the altar? HEA/WAFF/Light drama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. These are the sole property of Cassandra Claire. I just enjoy writing about them.**  
**This is my first fanfic. I hope I do not disappoint. Please let me know what you think. I am open to constructive criticism. There are more chapters to come.**

Isabelle felt unsteady on her feet. She had never been this nervous in her life – then again, she had never been married before. There was something utterly terrifying about walking down the aisle that made demon hunting seem like child's play.

"Ow!" Isabelle exclaimed. She turned around to face the wrong-doer, "You know Clary, it would be nice if I didn't bleed all over my dress."

"I'm sorry Izzy the pin must have been left over from the alterations." Clary had been trying to button the 40 buttons on the back of her beautiful rune covered, gold dress. Isabelle couldn't be too mad at her, she had, after all, been working day and night for the past 6 months to pull the wedding off.

Traditionally a shadowhunter wedding wouldn't be too complicated to preform, but Simon wanted his family there, and while he was in fact a shadowhunter now, he wanted to live true to the religion that he was raised by. So she and Simon decided to mesh their traditions together.

"I'm sorry Clary, I'm just so nervous," she said as she sat on the bed for fear of completely losing her balance.

Clary sat next to her, "well of course you are nervous. You are allowed to be nervous, after all this is your big day." Clary smirked, "In fact, in the mundane world you would be allowed to pitch fits and yell at people for getting stuff wrong."

"What?" Isabelle giggled.

"Yeah," Clary smiled, glad to see some of the tension leave he shoulders, "they even have a show about it, Bridezillas."

Isabelle stood back up having had some of the feeling ion her legs return, "Well, we better finish getting ready. This day is going to be perfect."

* * *

"Dude, calm down. She'll be there, you know she'll be there." Eric was trying everything but physical violence-which at this point seemed like a visible option. Simon was freaking out. Due to a prank played by Jace – a paranoia potion slipped into his coffee – he was having crazy thoughts that his bride to be was going to leave him at the altar.

There was a knock on the door. Luke appeared in the room, "So I hear we have some paranoia going on here?" He was try not to laugh, but didn't hide his smile.

"She's going to leave…she could find someone she likes more, a better shadowhunter. What if she is laughing about leaving me right now?" Simon was unaware of anyone else in the room. Eric and Kirk had been trying their best to calm him down for the 2 hours with no luck.

Eric had known about the shadow world for the last three months, ever since Clary and Simon had to save him from a couple of rough vampires. Kirk had some – no one knew how – found out about everything on his own. Since no Clave rules were broken, they got to be a part of the mash-up wedding. There had even been talk about preparing them to become Nephilim since they had, recently, started helping with demon hunting.

Eric was all on board with this plan. He said, "Why would I not want to be a part of this world? It's not like I'm actually going to be a famous drummer or anything."

"It can get dangerous, and you won't see your family much if at all during training; and you cannot tell anyone about any of this." Simon explained. He liked the thought of having his friend on his side, fighting evil, but he wanted him to go in with complete understanding.

"Dude, I understand. I can tell my parents that I'm out there trying to cut a record deal." Eric smiled, "Do you really think they pay that much attention to me. I'm lucky if my mom asks me if I'm hungry."

They had gone over all the details several times. Simon asked him if he was sure at least 5 times a day. Eric always told him yes, and that there was nothing more he could want.

Eric walked over to Luke and lowered his voice, "He can't go out like this. What are we going to do?"

"Don't fret, I brought back-up." Luke stepped aside and in walk a glitter covered Magnus.

"So I hear Jace was less than kind with his wedding present to Simon." Magnus mocked. His hair was in it's usually spikes with a coat of rainbow glitter. His suit was bright purple and aqua accents. He looked like Magnus.

"What if she has already found someone else?" Simon muttered from the spot on the couch where he had been sitting for the past hour. Eric, with the help of Kirk, had managed to get Simon to put his pants and shirt on, but that was where the paranoia took full effect. "I love her so much…so much, I love her."

"Yep, that is paranoia alright." Magnus chuckled.

Luke ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, is there a way to stop it, or break it?"

"Yeah," Magnus said, "but only Isabelle can do it."

Simon jumped up, "Isabelle. Isabelle is going to leave me!" he shouted.

Everyone gave each other a worried look. Eric spoke first, "so how is Isabelle supposed to fix that?"

* * *

There was a banging on the bridal suite door. Carly gave Isabelle a puzzled look before she got up from her kneeled position on the floor. She was making sure there were no wrinkles on the train of the dress. It wasn't a long, dramatic train, but Clary wanted everything to be perfect for Izzy on this day. She had made sure that everything was done properly from both the Jewish side and the Nephilim side of the ceremony. It had taken some convincing of the Clave to allow such a blended crowd mix together.

She remembered when Simon told her he was going to ask Izzy to marry him. He was trying to play cool, but she could always tell when he was nervous. "Simon, is everything okay?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you seem quiet; like you're thinking about something."

Simon shifted in his seat, "I'm just reading. You know, trying to get smart." They had been studying history of Nephillum. Since he ascended the Clave had been fast-pace training him. It helped that he his memory was returning and all his previous knowledge had stuck.

Clary peered at him curiously, "Simon you are smart." She said, "You could learn all this in a heartbeat. The only reason you haven't sped through it is because you don't want to leave me to study by myself." She knew it was true. Simon was always able to grasp facts and dates a lot easier than she. "So spill the beans Simon, what's going on in your head?"

After a split moment of hesitation Simon blurted, "I want to ask Isabelle to marry me!"

Clay felt her jaw drop. She wasn't too surprise though. Izzy and Simon had been practically inseparable since he started remembering how much he loved and cared for her. The long silence must have made Simon think she disapproved. He immediately went into defense mode, "Of course I don't have to. I mean, what made me think she'd say yes anyways. I can just return the ring..."He was interrupted by Clary throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tight. "Wha..I…Clary?"

"Simon just shut up for a moment." Clary smile into his hair.

After a long moment Clary pulled away smiling. "So you approve, or consent?" Simon asked in a sheepish tone that she hadn't heard him sound like since before he became a vampire.

She punched him in the arm, "Of course dummy. You two have been gaga over each other for a while now. Why not make it permanent?"

Simon smile. The tension in his shoulders subsided. Clary could tell his need for her approval was weighing on him. "Thank you Clay. I really love her, but you know how I suck at this. I don't want to do something that everyone would be against."

Clary rolled her eyes, "You dummy. You don't need the approval of anyone but yourself, and well, maybe Izzy." Clary chuckled, "You want to hope she is on board with this." She paused for a moment and smiled, "Look Simon, you two have been together for over a four years now. You have been through ringer and I think that if she was willing to wait out the time until you got your memory back she is truly and completely in love with you and I think she'll say yes."

Of course Simon did a grand gesture with roses and a picnic in the greenhouse, with the ring he'd been holding on to for a month, and Isabelle said yes and immediately called to tell Clary everything.

Clay smiled at her memory. The smile faded as soon as she opened the door and saw a frantic Eric and a mildly amused Magnus. "What's going on?" Clary asked apprehensively. Her eyes darted between Eric's pain look and Magnus' grin. She could sense something was wrong.

"Your ass-tard of a husband is determined to ruin the wedding." Eric blurted.

Magnus stepped in front of Eric. Clary could see that he cut down on his usual amount of glitter so he wouldn't completely upstage the bride on her day. "What Emmitt is trying to say is Jace played a prank on Simon and it has yet to wear off."

"My name is Eric."

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, we need the services of the bride to fix this situation." Magus glanced over at Isabelle who had picked up on what was going on.

"What did Jace do? Why am I needed?" She asked as she started walking towards the door.

"Well, he…"

"He poisoned him, that's what he did," Eric interrupted Magnus. "He's rambling crazy thoughts. He thinks that you are going to leave him at the altar, that you already have another man picked out and that you are laughing at him. He won't listen to reason. We have tried everything but he just keeps going on about how there is now way a hot piece like Isabelle could really want to marry him." Eric was a little out of breath after his rant, but clary understood. Simon was a nervous kind of guy when it came to Izzy, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that she loved him.

Isabelle sighed, "Well," she looked at Magnus, "what do I need to do?" She was fidgeting with her ring, trying with all her might not to run her fingers through her hair which had been pinned in a lovely up do, something she was not used to.

"Magnus gently grabbed her by the wrist and led her down the hall towards the groom's suite, "All you need to do is talk to him. He needs to see that you haven't left and hear it from you that you are not planning on running."

"Well, of course I'm not running. I love him and I want to marry him." Isabelle protested

"You know that, and I know that; in fact I think the entirety of the church knows that, but he's under the influence of a strong potion. His mind is not thinking logically. If he sees you and hears your voice then the effects of the potion can be overridden." Magnus said as he stopped in front of suite 206.

"So I just talk to him?"

"Yes. Let him know you are there and not somewhere else." Magnus smiled

Clary hugged Isabelle, "And don't worry, I'm going to take care of my, what was it you said Eric, ass-tard of a husband for creating this situation." She smiled then turned and headed down the hallway disappearing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one, but don't worry there is more to come. I am working on chapter 3 and it should be a bit longer.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are the property of Cassandra Claire. I only own my imagination. **

Isabelle took a deep breath, "Well here I go. Do you guys mind waiting out here? I kind of want to do this one on one."

"Aren't you supposed to consummate after the wedding?" Magnus teased.

Isabelle slapped him playfully in the arm. She knew Magnus was poking fun at her. She and Magnus had become closer since he and Alec had reconnected. She could see how happy they made each other and she wouldn't have it any other way. She gave Magnus hug, to his surprise, and after a moment pulled away, "you go find Alec and finish getting ready. This wedding is happening." She smiled.

Magnus nodded, squeezed Isabelle hand gently and headed off. She turned to Eric, "You stay out here, if anyone asks you anything, tell them nothing okay?" She smoothed the front of her dress and opened the door.

She saw Kirk sitting on one of the blue silk chairs by the window. He made eye contact with her then made his way out of the room after receive the directional wave from her. On his way past her he pointed her towards the bedroom doors indicating that Simon could be found in there.

Isabelle felt a pang of sympathy for Eric and Kirk. It was bad enough that they had to adjust to learning everything they now knew about the shadow world, having almost been killed in the process, and now they were dealing with their friend's meltdown due to a potion. At times she wondered if Simon ever regretted meeting them. He had been nothing more than a typical mundane when they met, and over the last year and a half he had transformed completely. Now he fought demons for a living, he never got to play his music, and he had to edit his life for his family. He had told them that Isabelle's family was into a ancient runic religion to provide some explanation to the kinds of things they could possibly to see.

Isabelle opened the French doors to the bedroom immediately seeing Simon sitting on the end of the bed. His face was buried in his hands, his fingers shoved in his hair. He was nonsensically to himself.

Her heart broke a little for him, the man she loved; the man she couldn't wait to spend forever with. She instantly drop to her knees on the floor in front of him and grabbed his hands from his face, "Simon. Simon, look at me."

* * *

Clary found Jace with Alec in a back room reserved for family. They were laughing over one of their many inside jokes. Jace's back was facing Clary, but Alec could see her and he immediately stopped laughing when he saw how livid she looked. Jace, taking his cue from Alec stopped laughing and turned around just in time to receive a solid punch to the shoulder.

"Ow. Clary, what was that for?" Jace asked trying to mock hurt in his voice.

Clay crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh don't give me that bull, you know what you did. How could you? Today, of all days, why would you try to ruin your sister's wedding day?" She let out a breath of exasperation.

Jace felt the tension radiating off of his parabatai. He turned his head, "Hay Alec, could you get us a moment?" Alec left, seeming all too glad to get out of the tense situation. Jace turned his attention back to Clary, "So I am guessing thing has to do with the paranoia potion I slipped the mundane?" Jace smiled.

"He's not a mundane!" Clary shouted. She knew Jace didn't mean it. In fact she was quite sure Jace cared for Simon, in a strictly platonic way. After all, Simon gave his immortality and his memories to save them. If it hadn't been for Simon there'd be not wedding today; she and Jace wouldn't be married either. "Look, just tell me why you did it? Simon can hardly move he is so upset."

"Honestly? I just wanted to shake things up," He said with a chuckle, "I was told it would make the drinker paranoid. I didn't know it would debilitate the poor boy." Jace started to look a little forlorn. He didn't mean any true harm; he just hated boring situation.

Clary walked up to her husband gazing into his captivatingly golden eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to her, "I forgive you," she said softly, but her grip tightened, "but if you do one more thing to mess up this wedding you'll wish you were still stuck in a demon realm." She gave him a chaste kiss then released his face.

Jace smile, "Yes ma'am," he mocked a salute.

"I mean it Jace, by the Angle is you do one mo…"

Jace grab Clary's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and loving, but quickly turned passionate as Jace let his hands travel down her sides to her backside. He lifted her off the ground encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. As quickly as it started is ended. When he pulled away and set her down it took Clary a moment to regain her center. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Jace was grinning wickedly, "Clary, I promise I won't do anything to mess up this day."

Clary reluctantly trusted what her husband was saying. "Good," she said trying to regain her sense of authority, "now you will go find your seat and you will stay out of trouble," she said in her 'I mean business' tone.

Jace leaned down and gave her one more kiss, "I love you Clary," and with that he headed towards the lawn where the ceremony would take place.

Clary watched her husband until he disappeared. She then straightened her dress and headed back towards the bridal suite to wait for Izzy.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me your feedback. Look out for more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters only the story. **

Simon lifted his gaze to meet Isabelle's. I jerked out of her grip and there was a look of horror that washed over his face that made Isabelle's stomach drop. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she had a bad feeling that it wasn't good.

Stood up and moved away from her making her bad feeling even worse. She wanted to say something but thought it best to wait until he was ready to speak. After a moment of silence he finally spoke in a quiet but harsh tone harsh tone, "So what, you decided to come tell me to my face that you're going to leave me?"

The question floored Isabelle. She knew Jace had slipped him some sort of potion, but she had no idea what the effects where doing to him. She stood up from her spot on the floor and started to move towards him. He put his hand up in front of him to stop her. Her breath hitched. He didn't want her near him. He was in pain; thinking that she was leaving him.

When it was evident that she wasn't going to continue moving toward him he lowered his hand. The hurt etched in his face was too much for her to bear. Tears threated to ruin her perfectly applied makeup, but she didn't care. Stood still knowing that if Simon were to move he'd have to get near her.

When she spoke her voice was shaky, "Simon, listen to me," she could sense the subtle desperation in her voice; she wanted him to snap out of this, "Simon, I'm not going anywhere. Look at me I'm…"

He cut her off before she could finish, "Don't try to fool me. I know you're leaving me. You think I'm stupid? I know you must feel you made a mistake in saying yes to me; and I know you probably already have another man; in fact I bet he is already waiting for you outside to save you from this mistake."

These words stung Isabelle the most. She knew she shouldn't hold too much to what he was saying, but how could she ignore the fact that the man she love was not only calling her an altar abandoner, but also a cheater. She bit her trying to retain herself from yelling at him. "It's the potion speaking, not him' she told herself.

* * *

Why did she have to come here? Why did she need to make this so much worse? She could have just left; ran off without a word. See her, all done up and beautiful like the wedding was actually going to happen, hurt Simon more than the thought of her leaving him. It was like showing a feast to a man on a diet and the throwing it away.

He should have seen it all along. Isabelle with someone like him was ridiculous. Here she was now, rubbing it in his face that she was beautiful, no, gorgeous and that she had found someone worthy of her beauties.

He loved her. He felt it in every inch of his being that he wanted to be with her, that he wanted to spend eternity with her; but he knew he was not good enough. What made him so blind before? What made him think she could go for a guy like him?

He wanted to make a break for the door. He couldn't stand to be in here, with her, any longer. Just being within viewing distance of her made his heart hurt. But she blocked the path to the door. He could jump over the bed; his shadowhunter training had built his skills in such departments. However, he didn't need to look more stupid than he already did; so he just stood there.

He felt her eyes burning into him. Every time he dare to glance up he didn't understand the emotion on her face. She looked hurt. Surely he must be reading her wrong. There was no way that she was hurting. _Why is she crying?_ _I'm the one that is being left_; _but she looks so sad. What is she thinking? Is she sorry she's leaving? _His mind was racing.

She took another step towards him; his back was now against the wall. When he look at her again she had a look of determination on her face. She started towards him and didn't stop. Simon felt his heart stop. _This is it; she's going to tell me now. She's leaving. I'm not ready. I know what's coming but I'm not ready._

Isabelle reached up and put her hands on either side of Simon's face and pulled it down to meet hers. When she spoke her voice was calm but forceful, "Simon you idiot, I'm not going to leave you," she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, "I want to marry you stupid." With that she gently pressed her lips against his.

* * *

It was like waking from a dream. The instant realization that everything that just was, really wasn't. Simon wrapped his arms around his bride and pulled her body against his. He heard her breath hitch in her throat. A sign that she realized he was snapped out of his craziness. She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes.

"Simon?" She was hesitant; and understandably so, "Are you thinking straight again?"

He smiled, "If you mean, am I done thinking that you're about to run off with Fabio and instead thinking how many ways to hurt Jace? Then yeah, I'd say I'm thinking straight."

Isabelle smiled joyously, "Don't worry, I think there is going to be plenty of Jace-hurting going on." She released Simon's face and stepped out of the hug. "So are you ready for the wedding?" She asked looking him up and down.

Simon looked down at himself and realized that he was a bit underdressed for the ceremony. "I guess I should finish getting ready." He smiled. He felt better, like a pressure that had been on his chest for days had been removed. He pulled Isabelle back to him, "I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for hurting you." He kissed her lightly, "I promise no more freak outs. I will be at that wedding, confident you will be there…and I promise to be fully dressed," he added with a smile.

She let Simon wrap her in a hug as she felt completely happy as joyful tears stream down her face. Simon wiped them away with his thumb. He held her until she broke the silence, "Simon?"

"Yes?"

"I think I should go so I can fix my makeup and you can finish getting dressed." He released her body and she backed up a bit.

He smoothed the front of his shirt, "Right…so I'll see you at the wedding."

She smile and leaned in giving him one last kiss before walking away. He watched her until she disappeared through the door. He was ready. Ready to make that incredible woman his wife for the rest of his life.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay you guys here we go; the wedding. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I know it wasn't long, but it was excatly what I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do plan on writing more stories so check back with me to see if I have anything you like. **

The sun was bright, but not hot. The guests started to fill the seats set out for the ceremony. Most of the guests were shadowhunters wearing their black and gold, but at the front were a handful of people, Simon's family, dressed in typical mundane formal clothes. Simon's mom and sister were in the front row along with a couple aunts, uncles, and cousins. Luckily Magnus had found a way to restore Simon's family's memories that were wiped by Asmodeus, though he did leave out the whole chunk while he was a vampire.

Simon hadn't told them of the shadow world, instead he had threaded together a story about her and her family believing in rune based religion. They believed him, but they still wanted a traditional Jewish wedding. He had managed to talk her into allowing for a merged wedding. The ceremony would be primarily Jewish with the shadowhunter part saved for the end. Clary had arranged for Magnus to pose as a rabbi so that he could use a spell to shield the mundanes from seeing the bride and groom place the commitment runes on each other.

Music started to play indicating the start of the ceremony. A hush settled over the crowd in anticipation for the bride. Simon appeared in front of the altar, his best man Eric to his left and "rabbi" Magnus to his right. All three of them wearing yarmulkes to further convince Simon's family this was a Jewish ceremony. Magnus had drastically toned down his wardrobe minus the glitter that was duster through his hair.

The guest stood turned to watch as Clary was first to walk down the aisle; she was wearing a gold dress that hit her right above her knees. She took her place opposite Eric. The row in front of her consisted of the Lightwoods and Jace. She made eye contact with her husband as he mouth _I love you. _She returned the words before the both turned their attentions to the back of the crowd.

Isabelle took her place at the end of the aisle. Her dark hair was pinned elegantly on top of her head allowing only a few lose strands around her face. Her dress was strapless and made of gold silk and lace. It hugged her perfectly to show of her curves. It was probably the frilliest thing Clary had ever seen her in. She was also holding a beautiful bouquet of perfectly bloomed roses; magic had to be involed somehow.

The eyes of everyone followed her as she made her way towards the altar. Clary broke her eye contact from Isabelle to look at Simon. I was evident the potion Jace fed him was no longer having any effects. Simon had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face as he watched his bride make her way to him. All the years of knowing Simon, she had never seen him so happy. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. When she looked back at Isabelle she could tell that she too was equally as happy.

As Isabelle made it to the front Simon reached out to take her hand. The crowd took their seat as the bride and groom took their place in front of Magnus.

Magnus Smiled at the couple before him. While he did much like having them constantly come to him to fix their problems, Magnus had a soft spot for true love. That is why he helped Isabelle get Simon's memories back; he could tell that they were meant to be together. It didn't hurt either that he offered up himself as a sacrifice so that Magnus could live.

* * *

Magnus started the ceremony as a traditionally Jewish as possible. Lucky for him learning a Hebrew was as simple as tying his shoe. When it came time for the vows he lifted his gazed to the congregation before him, "the bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Simon."

Simon turned to Eric who was already holding out the folded piece of paper. Simon took it and faced Isabelle and took a deep breath;  
"Izzy, 5 years ago if I would have seen you across a room I would have told myself that there was no way I'd land such a babe. But since the day I met you my life has been a wild ride. Not only did I land such a hot babe, I've experienced adventures I never would have even dared to dream of. You are the girl of my dreams, and while I know you are far too strong to ever _need_ me as your protector, I hope to spend the rest of my life alongside of you fighting whatever battles lie ahead. I promise to be there for you in the light and in the dark; I promise to make you smile when you are sad; and I promise to always be there to encourage your dreams. I love you Izzy."

When Simon finished he handed the paper back to Eric. His words had obviously stirred some emotions in the air, as Clary, Isabelle and Simon's mom and sister all had tear-streaked faces.

It was Isabelle's turn now. She retrieved her paper from her bouquet and then handed the bouquet to Clary. She took her own deep breath and then looked at Simon;  
"Simon, there are not enough words to describe how I have felt since meeting you. Confused, happy, sad, joyful, crazy; and those are just a fraction of what I felt in the first year alone. And of course love. I never felt love for anyone other than my family. Somehow you snuck into my life and worked your way into my heart; and I am not one bit mad. I cannot wait to see how much love is in store for the rest of our lives. I promise to be there for you in the light and in the dark; I promise to make you smile when you are sad; and I promise to always be there to encourage your dreams. Simon Lewis I love you more than life itself.

By the time Isabelle was finished with your vows she had lines of mascara down her cheeks. Simon took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently whipped her face successfully evoking 'awe' from the guests.

This next part was to be where Simon and Isabelle were to mark each other with the marital runes. Magnus had worked it out with Caterina to project an image into the mundane guests' minds that what they were witnessing was the ring exchange. He nodded at Caterina and waited for the nod to confirm that it was safe to perform the marks.

"Okay you two." Magnus addressed the bride and groom, "Time for you to permanently mark your love on each other."

Simon went first, drawing the respective runes over Isabelle's heart and upon her arm. He then unbuttoned his shirt part way to give Isabelle access to his chest. When she was done he buttoned himself back up and turned back to Magnus.

Magnus nodded again to Catarina to end the projection. He then turned back to the couple, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitation Simon wrapped his arm around Isabelle's waits pulling her to him and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss seemed like it lasted longer than most but everyone was too busy clapping and cheering to notice or care.

* * *

The reception was set up just 50 feet away. Simon and Isabelle made their way down the aisle with everyone following suite. They took their seats at the head table and watched the guests fill in the tables. Clary took her seat my Isabelle smiling like crazy.

As the reception started everyone milled around visiting the people they knew at other tables, and coming up to congratulate the newlyweds.

Magnus walked up to the table; he smile at Isabelle taking her hand and kissed it, "You make a very lovely bride Isabelle." He then looked at the both of them, "are you ready to give her the news?"

Simon looked at Isabelle, "Why not? She has done so much for this wedding." Simon then stood and walked to where Clary was talking with Jace and Alec, "Clary, Jace, would you two come with me for a moment. Izzy and I have to talk to you."

Clary and Jace exchanged a look but didn't hesitate in following Simon back to the head table. When they got there Clary decided to speak up, Simon, what's going on? Is something wrong?" She thought it was a possibility something was wrong when she saw Magnus.

Simon chuckled, "Clary calm down, nothing is wrong," He grabbed Isabelle's hand "Izzy, Magnus and I just wanted to give you some news."

Clary looked at Isabelle and the Magnus, "What news?" She was thoroughly confused.

Magnus stepped forward addressing both Clary and Jace, "As you guys know, when Simon became a shadowhunter he had to do away with his mundane surname and choose a shadowhunter name." He looked at Simon fondly, "What he has chosen to do, I feel, is without a doubt an honorable way to pay homage to your friendship." Magnus stepped aside to give Simon the floor.

Simon took Clary's hands, "Clary, with your permission I would like to bring the honor back to your birth name." Simon continued seeing the look of confusion of Clary's face remain constant, "I would like to change my last name to Morgenstern. I would like to make it a name people no longer fear or feel disgust for. I have talked it over with Izzy and she has agreed that it is a good idea. This is my way of thanking you for always being a friend to me and for doing all of this," he gestured to the reception area.

Clary said nothing; but after a moment a smile broke through the confusion on her face. She wrapped her arms around Simon's neck pulling him into a tight hug and causing him to lose balance momentarily. "Thank you Simon," was all she said.

Jace smile, "So Mr. and Mrs. Simon Morgenstern? That doesn't sound half bad."

Clary broke away from Simon, "Wait! What about your mom? How is she going to feel about the name change?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Really Mrs. Harondale, you can be awfully dense for such a smart girl," he joked, "I'll still be a Lewis to my family."  
Clary smiled at this, "Okay okay, I should have known. Well, let's not just stand here, it's time to celebrate," she grabbed Jace by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Isabelle took followed Clary's lead and she and Simon joined alongside of them.

* * *

The reception went on into the night. Most of the guests had left when Isabelle and Simon took to the dance floor again. They were joined with Clary and Jace, Jocelyn and Luke, Alec and Magnus, and a few other couples that enjoyed the slow song currently playing.

Isabelle had her head rested on Simon's shoulder, "So, does it feel?" she asked softly, a gentle smile played on her lips.

"How does what feel?" Simon asked, there was a slight tone of confusion in his voice.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, "How does it feel to know that we get to spend the rest of our lives together?"

The confusion was gone and replace with a genuine smile. Simon leaned in and kissed his bride, "I wouldn't have it any other way.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review for me. **  
**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
